


voiceless

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Barian World, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: backpublishedHe never agreed to this arrangement, but it’s difficult to convey that he’s flatted but not interested when he’s been kidnapped by an unknown species who ignores everything he has to say. Their telekinetic speaking enters straight into Fuya’s mind and Fuya can understand their language. The real problem is that the Barians don’t have ears or any other audio receptors. They can’t hear Fuya, no matter how much he screams or begs or cries.
Relationships: Okudaira Fuuya/Kamishiro Ryouga, Okudaira Fuuya/Nasch
Kudos: 1





	voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2016, published in 2021
> 
> I don't remember writing this but??? hot???

There’s a kind of ethereal beauty to Baria. The entire world and its occupants are made out of crystallized glass drawn out into thin, delicate sheets. From appearances alone, it is a world of eggshells, and with one single touch, all of its beauty and glory will shatter into a million shards. Then what will be left of the magnificent Baria if the rose colored haze is lifted? Will the desolation finally come to light?

It’s a question Fuya asks himself as he treads across a bridge made of such thin crystal that he can see through it into the empty expanse. He puts more force into his steps than necessary, almost hoping that he’s able to break through the bridge. No matter now morbid is, Fuya would rather fall to his doom than proceed forward to the glass palace.

Death can’t be too terrible, not when he’s already spiritually passed away. He’s been taken away from his mother, his friends, his entire life. He’s been stolen from his home and brought to this alien abode. Fuya doesn’t want to be here in the sheet-thin dressing gown, led by two strange Barians.

Merag, a cyan Barian, holds Fuya’s elbow as though he’ll bolt at any moment. Durbe, the gray one doesn’t touch Fuya but he still looms uncomfortably close. Fuya doesn’t know much about them besides they have a high social status to Fuya and are worthy of respect. They’re close to Nasch, the Barian emperor and Fuya’s soon to be husband.

He never agreed to this arrangement, but it’s difficult to convey that he’s flatted but not interested when he’s been kidnapped by an unknown species who ignores everything he has to say. Their telekinetic speaking enters straight into Fuya’s mind and Fuya can understand their language. The real problem is that the Barians don’t have ears or any other audio receptors. They can’t hear Fuya, no matter how much he screams or begs or cries.

But that was over a week ago. Now Fuya has learned the hard way that he can’t communicate properly and that unless he wants to be manhandled, he’ll stay quiet and demure, keeping his eyes down and not daring to meet anyone else’s. It’s easy, Fuya has always been a shy child. He isn’t Robin, as the Barians mistakenly believe him to be.

Things would be easier if he was Robin. Then he’d have the confidence to fight the aliens and return home instead of cowering in fear. If he was Robin, then he wouldn’t be marrying someone he didn’t know or love, someone who ordered him to be ripped away from all he’s ever known.

**[straighten your back]**

Fuya receives the impression that the owner has a deeper “voice” so he knows it’s Durbe “speaking.” It reminds him almost of his mother; she used to always nitpick at his posture too. Fuya pushes his shoulders back and head up, though he remembers to keep his eyes respectfully down. Merag hums a pleased note into his mind.

The come to a stop at the palace doors. Fuya can see the blurred figures of Barians on the other side through the door. No doubt they are high-class generals and close associates of the Emperor. Fuya won’t know any of them. He’s only been attended to by Durbe and Merag over the week. It’s fine, Fuya doesn’t want any aliens to make comments about him over his head, such as what a strange color he is, how squishy he is, how unintelligent he is. None of them say it, but he knows they believe Fuya isn’t a good match for their Emperor. Fuya agrees.

The doors open to the silent throne room. Fuya wishes a symphony of organs filled the air so he won’t have to think about the dead eyes staring at him. Fuya keeps his attention down on the floor, mentally trailing the gold and onyx lines etched intricately into the ruby.

It feels like an hour before they reach the end where Nasch stands.

**[Fuya, my equal]**

Nasch greets him. He’s supposed to feel special because he’s equal to the Emperor, but all Fuya feels is out of place. He’s on the bottom of the food chain here, metaphorically since the Barians don’t have mouths either, but that’s not the point. Fuya is the alien here, something to be looked upon in disgust and vague interest. He is no one’s equal.

Fuya keeps his head low until he feels something cold and hard meet his chin. With a single claw, Nasch pulls Fuya’s chin up so they’re looking at each other.

**[Do not fear]**

“I can’t just stop being scared,” Fuya tries to explain even though he knows it’s no use.

**[I will protect you]**

“I don’t want protecting. I want to go home.”

**[One day you will come to enjoy life here]**

“You can’t keep me here forever.”

Nasch takes Fuya’s hand and lifts it to his central gem.

The world spins and goes bright white in a barrage of color and emotions.

Hell has found its mark.


End file.
